Heartless Love
by Jayfeather18
Summary: Cast: Cato Larek, Glimmer Carner, Alison DiLaurentis, Wren Kingston, Jay Feather, Music Pride, Ian Hecox, Anthony Padilla, moms, and dads. It's hard to explain what it's about because the story changes pretty quickly. Just read and see if you like. You don't even have to be a fan of the show, movie, or YouTubers. It's pretty good, I think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At school

Cato: Hey, gorgeous.

Glimmer: What do you want, Larek?

Cato: To fuck you senseless.

Glimmer: Like that's ever going to happen! (She storms off toward her class.)

?: What's got you so riled up?

Glimmer: It's Cato. He's been after me for weeks. You wouldn't believe how persistent he is!

?: I've never had anyone pad after me before. You're lucky.

Glimmer: Lucky? You're lucky you don't have to put up with that asshole. He's always trying to run his boots up and down my thighs in class. He tries to put his hand in my back pocket when we leave class. I hate it!

?: You're right. (She agrees.) That is creepy. What's your name anyway? I'm Music Pride.

Glimmer: I'm Glimmer Carner.

Music: Nice to meet you, Glimmer.

Glimmer: You, too. Come on. You can sit next to me in class. (She walks in and sits down.)

Cato: (He sits behind Glimmer.)

(Class begins.)

Cato: (He sneaks his foot under Glimmer's desk and starts rubbing up and down her leg.)

Glimmer: (She tries to ignore it.)

Music: (She growls under her breath. 'What an annoying furball,' she thought. She raises her hand.) Excuse me. May I use the restroom?

Teacher: Of course. Take the pass.

Music: (She gets up and passes by Cato's desk.) Leave her alone or I'll slit your neck. (She kicks him and leaves.)

Teacher: (He notices Glimmer's uncomfortable look and sees Cato's strange expression.) Cato, Glimmer, is there something you'd like to share with the class?

Cato: Share? I'm not used to having an audience when I fuck someone, but why not? We won't say no to an audience, will we, Glim?

(The class goes silent.)

Glimmer: (She gets up and smacks Cato.) What the fuck? I don't even like you! How dare you suggest…!

Teacher: That's enough! Miss Carner and Mr. Larek, go to the principal's office!

Glimmer: But it's his fault…!

Teacher: Regardless, you do not slap someone. Go to the office, the both of you.

(They both leave.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Music: (She sees them and quietly follows.)

(Cato and Glimmer arrive at the principal's office.)

Glimmer: If I get suspended (Glimmer hissed) I'm gonna fucking kill you.

Cato: Can we just do the fucking?

Principal: Your teacher has just told me what happened. You both get detention tomorrow.

Cato: Can I fucking go now?

Principal: Looks like you want another day, Mr. Larek.

(The bell rings.)

Principal: You two can go to your next class.

Glimmer: (She sees Music and heads over to her.) Her, did you hear about what happened?

Music: I sure did. That was completely unfair! You did nothing.

Glimmer: I smacked him. (She points out.)

Music: He deserved it!

Glimmer: The teacher said "Regardless, you don't smack people."

Music: Unacceptable! What are you going to do about Cato?

Glimmer: I don't know…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In detention

Teacher: You two stay in your seats until I come back.

Glimmer: (She sits down uncomfortably, trying to rid herself of her sexual fantasies.)

Cato: (He comes over, tugs Glimmer out of her seat, and forces her up against the chalkboard. He makes out with her, and she just goes along with it.)

Glimmer: God, I hate you.

(They make out for another five minutes.)

Glimmer: Wait, just stop!

(They break apart, and the teacher comes in.)

Teacher: Miss Carner, you can go. Mr. Larek, get back to your seat.

Glimmer: (She leaves and runs into Music.)

Music: What's up?

Glimmer: Cato…he kissed me. Wait, actually, that's an understatement. We just had clothes sex against the chalk board.

Music: I thought you didn't like him.

Glimmer: I don't, but I can't deny that he turns me on. But that won't happen again.

Music: Are you crazy or something?

Glimmer: No… I don't know…

Music: Well, I'm gonna go. (She walks away.)

Glimmer: Wait! Please don't go.

Music: (She turns around.)

Glimmer: Please don't leave me.

Music: I'm only going home. School's over, or hadn't you noticed?

Glimmer: Okay, I just wanted to thank you for staying after.

Music: Yeah, sure.

Glimmer: See you tomorrow.

Music: Would you like to come over?

Glimmer: Um, sure.

Music: Not today. Tomorrow, after school.

Glimmer: Okay, sounds good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next day

?: (He bumps into Music.)

Music: I'm so sorry.

?: That's okay… What's your name?

Music: Music Pride.

?: I'm Jay Feather. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. (He walks away.)

Music: (She looks flustered. She turns around and bumps into someone.)

?: Oh! I'm sorry.

Music: That's alright, Ali. Whatcha doing?

Alison: Starting a club. Wanna join?

Music: Sure. (She signs the sign-up sheet.)

Alison: Great! We meet Wednesday's after school. (She gives Music a paper.)

Music: Okay.

In a different part of the school

Glimmer: (She's walking and bumps into someone with a lot of books, and they fall out of his hands.) Sorry, about that. Here, let me help. (She begins picking up his books.)

?: Thanks, I'm Kurt.

Glimmer: Name's Glimmer.

Music: (She comes up behind Glimmer. She pokes her.)

Glimmer: Ah! You startled me.

Music: Hola, señora.

Glimmer: Hey, Music. This is Kurt.

Music: 'Sup?

Kurt: Your name is Music? Wow, that's a cool name.

?: Kurt! There you are.

Music: Thanks.

?: Kurt, are we still on for movie night?

Kurt: Sure, can we watch Les Mis?

?: Sure. (He turns to Music.) Hi there. I'm Blaine.

Glimmer: I'm Glimmer, and this is Music. Kurt, is this a friend of yours?

Kurt: No, he's my boyfriend.

Glimmer: Oh cool!

Music: You guys are…gay?

Kurt: Yes.

Music: I gotta get to class. (She walks off.)

Glimmer: Music! (She catches up to her.) What's wrong?

Music: What? Nothing.

Glimmer: You just ran off. Am I supposed to think nothing is wrong?

Music: Ran off? I gotta get to class, girl.

Glimmer: It's lunchtime, Music…do you have a problem with gay people?

Music: No! Well, maybe, I'm not sure. Look, I promised I'd meet Jay Feather for lunch. I'll catch up with you later. (She walks into the Cafeteria.)

Glimmer: (She sighs.)


End file.
